Red Hair?
by EndlesslyFighting
Summary: All Naruto could do is run. But he found something to stop him. A flash of color? Nope, it's her Red hair, surprise, surprise. Yup, this summary sucks, read if ya want to. I don't care what ya think, BELIEVE IT! NarutoxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Red Head

**I do not own Naruto! If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic! I do own all OC's such as the one in this story.**

****_Thoughts_

_"_Speech_"_

Seven year old Naruto ran for his life. Through the trees. Through the rivers. Through the mud and dirt. He just wanted to live! He wanted to be acknowledged! He wanted to be loved! But how could that be possible for a demon? They all called him a demon! Was he a demon? He didn't know anymore. The reassuring himself had long disappeared, the only thing remaining were fake smiles and cheery laughs, all fake, all to hide his fear and hatred. He had to run away! He had to live! He wanted to become stronger to show them! To show them he was more than what they said he was! He would become Hokage! He would be the strongest ninja that had ever live! And he would live! His tiny feet flew across the muddy trails, invisible tears streaming down his face. He would leave his home to become stronger! He turned around to see the face of a unknown girl, her hair caked in mud, her face smeared with dirt, rain pouring down on her tiny frame, making her shivered, and soaking her clothes. She held out her hand, with a cheery smile on her face.

" Come on," her innocent voice squeaked, making her sound like a two year old child. Naruto blinked in confusion, feeling a darkness stirring in his stomach, almost hearing a low growl of respect.

" You need a place to go. Right?" She asked softly her pretty voice making Naruto relax in comfort he had never felt before. She smiled grabbing his hand her soft touch making Naruto flinch only the tiniest bit, but it felt odd, having someone to hold your hand.

" I won't hurt you, I'm a friend. Please don't go away I need a friend." Her soft voice pleaded. Naruto's eyes widened. He had heard that pleaded voice once before. Memories flashed throw his mind. That was his voice. Always saying he wanted only one friend. Only one friend. He nodded weakly as the tiny girl lead the big path, her heart about to burst with joy. She had found a friend! Someone that wouldn't judge her like the others! Someone that wouldn't laugh or tease! She had found a friend. And she would hold him precious until her life came to an end. And she wasn't planning on that happening any time soon.

She gently lead him down the dirt road her short arms tugging at him as the reached the docks of the village and the girl stepped aboard tugging Naruto on with a little more effort this time. Once they where both inside, she pulled up the anchor and set the sail for her lonely Island. She quietly steered the boat with her mud caked hair revealing a patch of fringe red hair, Naruto observed this and intently looked at it his eyes scanning the small patch. When they docked on the island all Naruto heard was silence. He saw buildings but no people, the red head grabbed his hand and tugged at him again, her round owl-like eyes tugging him forward with new found strength.

" This village was destroyed a while back, before I was born. My mother survived it, but died they day I was born. My father was murdered on the same day. This village contains so many scrolls that we could spend hours upon hours, upon hours learning Jutsus," the girl smiled softly, and turned to face Naruto. Her eyes were softened with kindness as she looked at the sky.

" My name is Reiko. It's an odd name, but I'm okay with it, but it doesn't describe me at all." She gave a weak smile that honestly didn't convince Naruto at all. Reiko, the name was odd. Who, who would name their child after sorrow. The weeping child, her name meant, she really didn't look like the type to cry much. Or perhaps she held all her anger and fear in a tiny box, like he often did when he felt as if he was about to explode with anger.

" My name is Naruto" he wasn't about to leave the kind hearted girl without his name! If he did that he would be the same numbskull that he was back at the village. He wanted this time to be different, he wanted to be smarter and stronger. Not just some strong nitwit ninja kid!

He saw her cock her head thoughtfully, blinking once or twice to keep her eyes moist. She gently tucked her hair behind her small sized ears, then shied away a bit. She opened her lips to speak, but nothing came out, a shadow overcoming her round and cute face.

" What an odd name..." She muttered to herself, then she suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. It made Naruto's stomach flutter wildly when she lit up like that. It made him want to shout with joy. She continued with her excitement, and suddenly a n irreplaceable joy of the soul. Well, I suppose that's what you get when you put two ramen lovers in the same room.

" You like ramen, Naruto!?" She squealed receiving a nod from Naruto, her face filled with unspeakable joy, she pumped her fists into the air, but then it got quiet and serious as she frowned looking at Naruto Uzumaki. He silently waited for what she had to say, even though even cell in his bodily being screamed for him to be the obnoxious and loud person he was. But not the person he wanted to be, that was for sure.

She bowed her head not in respect, but in formality. Naruto blinked shocked. No one had ever in their live bowed to him, but rather though he should bow to them, and this always angered Naruto to levels beyond belief. But, this girl. She didn't seem to care who he was, just what he was like, and he had reached the conclusion that she saw him as someone to respect, and that just made it even harder to believe for him.

" Train with me, please!" She pleaded her head low, her words almost in a mutter. She looked up ready to be disappointed, but to her surprise the boy grinned wildly. She blinked away tears as the boy's cheery face brightened her dim and ambushed soul. Why did he make her feel this way? No one could get behind her mask. The boy had done the impossible as she blinked away tears of joy.

_Any kind of tears are a sign a weakness! Do not cry! _She ordered to her self, managing to contain her childish happiness. Naruto's mouth opened, letting his loud and obnoxious self out for a brief moment.

" Why not. Ya know!"

**Notes!**

**Reiko- Weeping child**

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wait, isn't that Naruto?

**I do not own Naruto! If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic! I do own all OC's such as the one in this story.**

_Thoughts_

_"_Speech_"_

**5 Year Time Skip...**

Okay... As strange as it was, two _children _were outrunning the ANPU like it was a game. Both of them had snuck into Khonah village boundaries, without authorization, armed, and extremely skilled. They had pummeled an ANPU Captain, them ran away shouting, '_Catch us if you can!'_ with the most disrespectful voice any of them had ever heard. Who were they? ANPU didn't care, all they knew is that they were gonna kick some kid butt.

" I wonder how much paperwork we'll give the Old Man!" the male hooligan shouted calmly, stepping out of the hands of a Feline masked ANPU with elegance and grace. The female dodged another grabby masked man, wanting to scream, 'Pervert!' as loud as she could, and watch the man's face when she did. She really liked doing that, it always made her stomach tickle with joy.

" More than he had yesterday!" She shouted in reply giggling as she kicked a wolf masked person in the face, her scarf whizzing in her small ears. She turned and grinned at the blonde haired boy, a grin only a true troublemaker could pull off and manage to keep their sanity. He, in return gave the same sarin as they ran down the streets, their katana's nearly flying off their back's with each jump. The blonde stopped in front of a building,the red head assumed it was the academy he had attended to before he sought to become stronger, something he could not do in this place.

They stopped and looked at each other. Identical grins appeared on their faces, knowing all the trouble they could cause with their clever minds and quick wit. The red heads hands came up to her face, holding down a ferocious laugh, the blonde doing the same as a plan popped into both of their minds. And anyone who had been victim, knew that their plans were always, always in sync, whether you liked it or not. The red head drew out her katana and sliced open her cheek, blood as red as her hair dripping down her face as she gave a sadistic grin. The blonde drew out his katana, and sliced doors window, causing some chidden around their age to scream with fear as they both climbed into the classroom. The Red Head looked around and saw an old man, with the a hat with the word 'Fire' atop it.

'Hokage', she concluded, then looked around again, finding two young men staring at them utterly shocked. 'Teachers' she concluded again, looked at her blonde friend, he nodded with approval and she grinned at him, her green eyes now on the Hokage. She tilted her head at him, then she looked at her friend Whiskers(Blondie), who cleared his throat.

" Miss me Old Man?" Whiskers questioned, leaving the Hokage stumped, but a wave of realization washed across his face as he recognized the blonde hair and blue eyes. The class just stared, utterly shocked and Red Head knew that was the signal to Hokage opened his mouth to speak but the Red Head interrupted him bluntly.

" Oi, we just beat up some of your ANPU Captains, Old Man. We were wondering if you could find something more challenging for us?" She grinned as the room was filled with shocked stares and gasps from children and adults. She knew this was to by some time, she had a clone setting up a rainbow display for the Hokage for when he left the room. That white cloak of his would have some style to it after today!

" B-beat up?" A pink haired girl squealed astonished, her face flustered with shock. Red turned to her and nodded happily, along with Whiskers who earned some whispers throughout the small classroom. Whiskers tugged on Red's scarf, earning him a smack on the cheek, with a red hand print on his face.

" No touchie," she pouted stroking her scarf, Blonde pouted back, resulting in them both laughing their heads off. The Hokage pouted but then cleared his throat, all eyes turning on the old man.

" Both of you come with me" he said opening the door.

**WHOOSH**!

" Never, Rainbow Hokage!" The two shouted together, hopping out of the window, and running from an angered old perverted man. They laughed as they disappeared into the village, leaving the Hokage once again, stumped.

_Great, just great. His first hour back and his already got me on my toes,_ Sarutobi thought massaging his forehead, feeling the familiar migraine coming along with that Blonde Haired prankster.

**Naruto and Reiko...**

**"** That made him mad!" Naruto laughed atop the roof of his old apartment, his blonde hair was colored with red streaks, it made him look wild, and that was all you could say about that at least.

" Hokage got style!" Reiko giggled petting her scarf as usual, her long, strait, red hair the opposite of Naruto's spiky, short, blonde hair. Not to mention shad had bleached some blonde to make them look like the exact opposite of each other. It was funny when people looked at the two and though they were like Heaven and Hell. Demons and Angles . If anything Whiskers was a Demon, but a nice Demon at that. If Demon there were any nice Demons out there.

" This village needs a make over. Reiko style!" She shouted happily making Naruto stiffened thinking, _Oh Kami no, I gust got back, I really don't need my apartment bursting into a rainbow fest! Anything but a rainbow fest!_

Reiko was sadly already planning on making Naruto's clothes rainbow as a punishment for giving her that look. _Perhaps I'll dye his hair rainbow..., _She grinned evilly as prank master, a plan already unfolding in her brain, plans twisting and turning for the most embarrassing outcome.

Naruto really wasn't liking the look she was giving him, cuz did he knew his Reiko, it was a rainbow related punishment, he suddenly got dizzy. _Why me?_ Naruto asked the sky and he swore he heard faint laughter. _How wonderful, I must have the Shinagami out to claim my very soul, along with my sanity. _Naruto shuttered again thinking about what the Red head would do to him, she had the knowledge of his great hate for rainbows. Rainbows. They were Naruto's natural enemy, the cursed arches.

Reiko's mind filled with preparations for her punishment prank. Rainbow clothes, check. Rainbow toothpaste, check. Rainbow shoes, check. Rainbow hair, a little extreme, but check. _Yes! Revenge for my wonderful __rainbows! _Past words from Naruto made her wild thirst for revenge grow.

_"Um, Reiko, nobody likes rainbows this much. Seriously,...it's unhealthy"_

_Naruto! I will have revenge for my beloved rainbows!_ She shouted in her mind, her eyes flaring, scaring Naruto more than it should have. He was slowly scooting away from her in fear of her anger. _I'm dead like a fish at a market. _Naruto thought hastily, thing to find out how he could end up not rainbowfied, but sadly his knew it was too late, so he hung his head, ready for rainbow shoes, but not expecting rainbow hair though, neither odd ninja seemed to notice the two figures behind them, not until one of them cleared her throat softly. Both whipped around to face the people behind them, surprise. The raven hair girl and a boy with a dog atop his head, stared at the two ninja once more. The dog stared at Reiko. And Reiko stared back. This resulted in a all out staring contest between the two, zoning out from the conversation, only consiontrating on winning the starring contest.

" I-is that y-you Naruto-kun?" The raven spoke soft and shyly, her sweet voice like honey, but her words left they brown haired boy in complete and utter surprise.

" Noway" he muttered doubtingly, " Wait, is that Naruto!" He shouted obnoxiously, causing the dog to blink in surprise at his masters obnoxious and loud yelling. Reiko threw her hands up victoriously.

" In your face mutt! I win!"


	3. Chapter 3: Yeah I'm Naruto So what

**I do not own Naruto! If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic! I do own all OC's such as the one in this story.**

_Thoughts_

_"_Speech_"_

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba stared at Reiko who had just shouted at a dog. A dog. Other than her weird Rainbow obsession, she talked to things that couldn't talk back, for instance, she liked talking to a random plant and then would call it 'Ren' then would scream when Naruto dragged her away. This was by far not the weirdest, just the first time she had done it to a dog. Naruto blinked himself awake then turned to Hinata.

" Yeah, I'm Naruto. So what?" He scowled furrowing his eyebrows, Hinata stared quietly, and loud mouth Kiba growled at Naruto, making Reiko want to punch his face in. Reiko pulled out her katana, and started to clean the dried blood off it with rag she had hanging loosely of her sheathe.

" Kiba a-and I-I were t-the only o-ones t-to notice y-you w-were m-missing Naruto-kun" she spoke softly, Naruto in return, stared at her, then at Kiba, then to her again. He sighed softly, and stood up from his sitting position and stretched with a big yawn, then shoved his hands in his pockets hastily.

" Only ones? More than I thought" Naruto muttered darkly. Reiko, just sighed sliding her sparkling katana into its sheathe, with a slight click when the guard hit the Scabbard Throat of her sheathe, she had her hand firmly gripped on the handle, her knuckles turning a slight white. Her eyes trailed up to the raven haired girl and her brown haired companion.

" And I'm assuming that no one else notice?" Reiko questioned, and Hinata shook her had for a slight, 'No'. Reiko nodded, letting her hand slip off her katana, letting her brief anger slip away, she smiled brightly, then bent over and flicked the brown eared dog on the forehead. He replied to this with an annoyed yip, and growl before he returned to his silent mode, pouting over the loss of the staring contest. Reiko already understood why Hinata had noticed Naruto was gone, but her thick headed companion wouldn't understand the lease bit, resulting with him even more dense than she thought he was. She turned her focus to the dog-boy. Why had he noticed Naruto was gone? Didn't see, like they were really friends, seemed like they just knew each other. Then she saw the spark in the dog-boys eye when he looked at Naruto, he looked determined and focused on something. A lightbulb sparked up in her brain, and a mental 'Ohhhhhh' popped up. A one-sided rivalry, Naruto really didn't seem to like or care about him, but he did acknowledge that Kiba was there, talking to him in the backgrounds of her thoughts hearing only snit bits of their conversation.

" You should come to the Academy again, Naruto!" The boy shouted obnoxiously, making Reiko flinch with his wavering and high pitched voice. Naruto twitched as well, but not quiet as much as Reiko, he nodded slightly, then realized he could be loud with Kiba and Hinata.

" Maybe, don't know, might just go home. I just came to visit." Naruto lied. He had come to talk to the Old Man about getting himself on a Gennin Team with Reiko, wanting to pursue Hokage now that he was stronger, way stronger, than before, more so physically and mentally.

" You've been gone so long that I bet I could kick your butt with my hands tided behind my back, since you know, I've learned kick butt Jutsus over the five years" Kiba bragged, Naruto just remain emotionless, trying to think of a way to answer, and not break the poor child's spirit.

" I guess Kiba, whatever, I really don't care" Naruto replied, hoping not to start any more smart mouth replies for Annoying Kiba, maybe that would be his new nick name. Or, Dog-boy. Dog-boy sound good to Naruto.

" Narutooooooo" Kiba whined annoyingly and Reiko's stomach growled hungrily. Reiko didn't blush or look sorry about it. Instead she opened her mouth and screamed with the pure joy of a ramen lover...

" RAMEN HERE I COME!" She disappeared in a flash of red, causing the other three to blink. Naruto rubbed his temples, then disappeared chasing after the ramen crazed girl, knowing she would find Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, and hoping she would find it, resulting in him having some mouth watering ramen. He approached the stand to find Reiko already done with her third bowl, with Old Man Teuchi and Ayame staring like a reincarnation of Naruto had appeared before them.

" Oi, Old Man Teuchi, Ayame, miss me?" Naruto asked as Reiko started on her fifth bowl of pork ramen, devouring the tasty food like it was air. Teuchi grinned at Naruto and put a bowl down in front of the seat next to Reiko. Ayame smiled softly, missing the boy's happy-go-lucky attitude.

" There's my 1# customer, where have you been, my business was down the drain when you left Naruto!" Teuchi chuckled as Naruto gobbled down the first bowl asking for seconds. Reiko was on her Sixth, Naruto was starting his Second and was almost done ll, with it. Teuchi and Ayame smiled, already knowing how well they where going to be doing this week.

When the food devourers a where finished, Reiko pulled out her fluffy fox wallet and summed up the money of her Nine bowls and Naruto's Ten bowls. She whistled leaving the chunk of cash on the counter as she got up with Naruto following her down the street. Naruto turned and waved goodbye as the stand became smaller and smaller with each step they took, leaving all that wonderful ramen behind.

_Nooooooo, my beautiful ramen! I will be back for you! I swear by they Yondaime Hokage's Legacy! _She was so said to leave, she wanted more ramen, but fit her belly was fine the she out be perfect fine with it as long as she got some awesomely awesome ramen again!

Reiko patted her belly happily, letting out a happy sigh," Ramen, Ramen, Ramen" she sung out happily as the two approached the Hokage Tower, and Naruto looked up blinking at the windows near the Hokage's office. Reiko let out an unhappy sigh this time, wanting to take a nap instead but noooo they had to go be serious and talk about the future. Heck with the future! She wanted a nap! Nap, nap, nap! She wanted to scream but Naruto would get mad, and he was scary when he was mad, well when he forgot that he hated rainbows.

" Man Why can't we just eat more ramen?" She whined barely as they approached the Hokages office, and Natuto creaked the door open popping his head in so he wouldn't scare the old man have to death.

" Old man?" Naruto called hearing the shuffling of papers and a groan behind a huge stack of paperwork. Reiko snickered at the Hokage, her humorous personality not on lock down mode at the moment.

" Well looks like your busy, so Naruto let's just go on home then-" she got cut of by Narutos glare as the Hokage stood stretching his arms and yawning with bags under his eyes.

" No, no stay stay, we need to talk" the Sandaime rubbed his eyes and looked Reiko with a curious glance but turned to Naruto to talk and Reiko just turned away, not too happy that they where ignoring her with such ease.

_Well, If they wanna ignore me then when they find I'm missing they'll have to come a find me.'_ She though with a huff disappearing in a flash of bright colored light.


	4. Chapter 4: Fake Name Are you serious!

**I do not own Naruto! If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic! I do own all OC's such as the one in this story.**

_Thoughts_

_"_Speech_"_

**With Reiko in the village...**

Reiko ran down the street huffing and puffing. She had escaped from that way to serious conversation between the Hokage and Naruto, they would probably have to change names, all the basic stuff that Naruto and her had done since they had been kids, if they ever cause trouble in a village. She sat down on a old swing near the ninja academy and stared at it, with a spiteful glare. She had been told by Naruto on his first day, people looked at him like they were better than him and treated him like and outcast for no reason. Reiko had found out the reason but never did she blame him for anything. Never. He was her only friend, and she loved like a brother, she had taken him in, and helped with his jutsus and never judged him. If she judged him she would be just as bad as those Temes in the village, and who would want to be like them? She started to swing her legs and the ringing of the bell made her look down at her feet as children flooded out into the courtyard to their parents as they excitedly talked about the day, the older ones talked about the upcoming ninja test, smiling about how they were sure to pass.

Reiko had never had parents but she didn't let that stop her from smiling like an idiot every day when she woke up. Naruto was the same as her, he didn't have any parents, but that never stopped either of them from smiling like idiots when they felt like giving up and crying. She started to swing off the ground, when she noticed a group of girl swooning over a boy separate from everyone a cold glare on his face, that obviously stated, 'When you've lost as much as me, there is no need to smile.' Reiko frowned at this harsh glare and wanted to smack the boy.

_If you've lost a lot, it's way easier to frown than to smile_, she thought, already starting to hate the frowning boy as he shooed the girls away, leaving Reiko boiling as she swung higher on the swing.

_They try to talk to him, but he shoos them away, everyone acknowledges him, but he doesn't acknowledge anyone but himself_. She growled inside her head, jumping off the swing, stomping away from the ninja school, literally leaving a trail of fire behind herself, making some people stare.

_Naruto, how did you put up with these kind of people? I did put up with people like them, but there are even kids that make me boil with rage, kids who take everything for granted, like that duck butt head._

She looked around and sat down on a park bench and sighed looking up at the sky as some people passed by and stared at her blood red hair. People had shunned her because of it everywhere, but Naruto had always made her feel good about her hair, he said he alway had wanted such straight and pretty red hair like hers, and he would always make her blush. She sighed happily as she stared at the fluffy and innocent clouds, wishing she could be like them, and other children. She, and Naruto, had been robbed of that the day people had tried to kill them for who they were. Naruto for Kyuubi, and her from a passed down family curse, that had been passed down from mother to daughter since the time of the Sage of Six Paths, given to them by the Sage of Six Paths. Her village had shunned her and Naruto's village had shunned him, both over something they couldn't possibly control. She sighed, bringing out her fake smile, she never usually had to use it, she was always around Naruto, who made her laugh. But she need to practice, just in case she got made fun of for her hair, though she could easily pound anyone with her scary strength, she didn't really want to get in trouble. Her emotion absent smile vanished and she stared at the sky again, now wonder what their fake names would be. Naruto wouldn't have to change his name, but she would, and she knew it, she and Naruto had been in a line of work no suit for children, to earn some extra money, and she had absently blurted her name out when they had been on a job and now had a large bounty of her head by the Cloud Village.

**With Naruto...**

" I would like to stay Naruto, and as for Reiko, her first name will be uhh, Hoshiko" Naruto blurted out a random name, but Reiko like rainbows and stars, so maybe she'd be happy with the odd name choice, he normally blurted out something to do with beauty or trees, like normal girl stuff, and she hated all that-except for rainbows. " And her last name will be Kuro" that was just a random word like always.

" Hoshiko,ummm, not a bad name, alright, from now on Naruto Uzumaki and Hoshiko Kuro are officially members of the Hidden leaf village, and are instated to the ninja rank of gennin." the old man stamped his approvable on the admission papers, cursing Naruto and his new trouble making friend for making his robed look like a rainbow threw up on them, and for causing so much trouble which equal more cursed paperwork.

" Now, run on Naruto and find your friend, she escaped at the first chance she got to get out of that conversation, make sure you tell her no killing innocent children for being braty" The Hokage joked, but Naruto nodded seriosuly before walking out of the small room, closing the door behind him. Suddenly the Hokage gasped and took out his tape measure and measured his stack of paper work, again. He nearly passed out discovering the stack had grown three centimeters, and swore that paperwork was to devils doing before grumbling and grabbed the next sheet of paper.

" I swear, there is a timer in hell, the timer increase my paperwork by three centimeters each ten mintues, and the devil laughs at me when I find out there is more" he grumbled again stamping a flee on sight agreement with the Clouds about some girl named Reiko, renamed The Blood Red Sea , and her partner, The Yellow Spark, name unknown. The Hokage payed no head to this, but his eyes bulged open when he found out the two where both about twelve years old, the youngest nin ever the have a flee on sight ordered by a village to others, much younger than the last one, Minato, former Hokage.

" The children these days just never cease to amaze me with the progression they make to surpass the past generations." the old Hokage sighed, his aged bones creaking in protest at the sudden movement as he jerked himself up, groaning as he leaned back cracking his old joints, sighing with pleasure afterwards the pain disappearing, making his join feel slightly better than before.

" I better make this known to all the jonin, and to beware that if they do find these two, not to be too cocky and think they can take them out. Unless they think they can corner the Razikage and suvive with leaving the man seriously injured, with nothing more than a few scratches" The Hokage shuffed to the door finally realizing something. _Reiko_?

_Oh Kami, why?_

**With Naruto and Hoshiko (A very unhappy Reiko)...**

Reiko stomped away from Naruto after promptly smashing his toe for giving her a fake name. Hoshiko!? How unoriginal she grumbled to herself, her hair flowing around wildly as if it had a mind of its own. She petted her hair, smoothing it out a bit, and sighed. She had gotten the full report from Naruto. They were to take the ninja test tomorrow, and would be put of a team. Sounded simple enough. Right? Wrong.

They were supposed to hide their true strength, how in hell were they supposed to hide their true strength. Anyone who knew her, knew she was no pushover, and got mad if you insulted a hair on Naruto's head, and would send them flying with her wind abilities. She clenched her fist tightly hoping she wouldn't be on Duck Butt's team.

_How painful my life will be_, _so very painful_, she thought as she shoved her hands in her pockets walking away. She have never liked people that much... Now she had to deal with them?

"Rainbows, save me!" She cried flinging herself onto a park bench laying down like she was enjoying a nice tan. She fiddled with a leaf as it flew onto her small nose, giggling once and awhile. It wasn't that often that she was able to giggle so innocently. She laughed at the leaf as it flew away, leaving her lonely again, and she never really did like being lonely.

_Weird_. She thought to herself wonderingly. _I don't like people... but I absolutely hate being lonely. Aren't I a variety of weird today_? she giggled to herself again, rolling off the park bench onto the ground, finding herself staring at the clouds... again.

" Hey, clouds, tell me what I should do." she demanded, the clouds ignoring her, happily floating off in the wind. She sighed on frustration as they floated off, grabbing her hair and rolling around in the soft, lush, green grass.

"~Ramen~ Ramen~Ramen~" She sung out randomly, still rolling around in the grass, this time just for the goof natured fun of rolling around in some nice-smelling grass. She laughed happily, in her fields of endless rainbows and ramen. She sung out her ramen song for about three more minutes before stopping at the sound of her 'name',

" Hoshiko Kuro" a white haired nin asked her to stop rolling around and actually get up and interact with this snow haired weirdo.

"YES" I asked impatiently as always, making his face turn serious.

" I need to speak with you and Naruto" e hissed evilly, making jer stop and stare like, 'Do that again and I'll kill you'.

**" What you say to me, runt?!" **


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Clean Up

**I do not own Naruto sadly, Im sorry for the late update, I just have so much to do! Have a nice day and don't talk to cats or clouds!**

**Demon Speech**

**'Demon thought' **

" Regular Speech"

_'Thought'_

* * *

The white haired nin shivered at Reiko's deathly growl, his heart racing, desperately trying to grasp his courage to talk to the red haired girl. He breathed in, and opened his mouth, but the look on the girl's face stopped him, and made his body cold with fear. Sure, he was the highest ranking chuunin, so he shouldn't have a problem collecting the two demons for class but, this girl's glare was like seeing a dead man's mouth twist into a gruesome smile. She growled at him, making him shiver, backing away from the demon girl.

" You're that Sensei from the academy. Mizuki, wasn't it?" She growled thinly her eyes narrowing slightly as the nervous ninja nodded, his eyes darting away from hers. Mizuki saw the flash of yellow that crossed his eyesight, Naruto suddenly appearing to the Red Haired Demon's aid quicker than the chuunin had anticipated. Naruto glared at Mizuki, grabbed Reiko's smaller hands, and they both disappeared in a flash, leaving the ninja wide eyed and shocked.

Naruto and Reiko arrived at the old apartment, and Reiko immediately smacked Naruto upside the head, seeing it was his former home, and it was littered with insta-ramen packets, and rotten clothes all over the place. She growled as she sent the for shamed Naruto to buy some cleaning supplies with she got the place as tidied up as she possibly could without a gas mask.

Naruto arrived with a broom, new sheets, paint, air freshener and groceries. Reiko had gotten all of the trash on the counters cleaned up, and she had thrown out the old bed covers, and had snatched the new sheets from Naruto had was making the unruly bed as Naruto swept the floor and put the groceries in the cabinet and in the refrigerator.

Reiko made some quick adjustments to the furniture, moving the nightstand closer to the tidy bed, her sharp eyes dancing around the room, looking for a mop so she could clean up this disaster zone of an apartment. Her eyes saddened as she saw the graffiti the villagers had left Naruto, and started to wipe the walls down, making it easier to paint for tomorrow's mission impossible: Disaster Zone Clean up. She had located a fairly useable mop, and started her,next task wothout complaint, it was way better than working on chakra control, her very worst category. She mopped down the floors, mixing the water with a sweet smelling cleaning supply, making her nose dance with joy as she breathed in deeply, her eyes closed for the briefest of moments as she started to mop again, enjoying the sweet smelling apartment now, although she was still trying desperately hard to ignore the hateful graffiti that littered her best friends walls.

Naruto, on the other hand, had no problem ignoring it. No matter what they did, or how much they hated him, he loved this village and its people with all he heart. Even if they had taken that last shred of innocence he had, at only the mere age of seven, Naruto had never held a grudge towards the villagers, only that awful village council, made up of those power hungry villagers, who kept him alive so he could only be used as a tool. Naruto, who indeed knew this since he had discovered Kurama, had used only a spiteful tone when he talked about them with Reiko, who was like a Mother bear when it came to those kind of things. When he had explained Reiko had gone into a rage, muttering resentfully a string of curses that only a full grown man should use, let alone a young girl Reiko's age. The only thing he could not forgive the villagers for, if they ever did it, was hurt Reiko in any way. Reiko was his first friend, and he treasure and cherished every single second with her, even if she was a rainbow obsessed weirdo. Naruto had finished placing the groceries in their proper places his blue eyes trailing towards the young red head and she started to whistle as she mopped the dusty floor, coughing and sneezing every once and a while.

He smiled, grabbing the extra mop in the corner, and dipped it carefully into the sweet smelling water, his nose having a party and he inhaled the smell gratefully, much better than his sock smelling apartment. He mopped with sloppy motions, his hands bent upward, causing his fingers to cramp up very badly before he saw Reiko chuckle and remove mop of of his clumsy hands, pointing towards the window that was covered in cobwebs and dust. She didn't need to say anything for Naruto to understand, he just simply hung his head and motioned towards the unclean windows, grabbing a broom, mercilessly knocking down the poor, poor spiderwebs.

Naruto seemed to be enjoying knocking down the cobwebs smiling like a madman the whole time he was swinging the small broom, the sticky silk of the webs easily sticking onto the long straw bristles of the red broom. Reiko watched, happy that her friend was enjoying the house work that she normally did, and her heart warmed up as he laughed.

Reiko laughed along with Naruto, she finished quickly, mopping the now spotless and glimmering floor, nodding her head proudly. Who wouldn't after successfully cleaning Area 41? Her pretty grey eyes flickered over to the window that was getting scrubbed down by Naruto. The lights of the bustling village were slowly fading into the night's cool air. She sighed, the now dustless window making the lights transform into colors of unimaginable beauty, her eyes reflecting the rainbow of colors, her eyes glimmering with oranges and reds, her gray eyes suddenly disappearing into a whirlpool of colors.

Her colorful eyes eyed the paint in the corner, and picked it up, leaving it for tomorrow. she yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes, and approached Naruto's bed and flopped atop it. Naruto, mimicking the red head, flopped beside her, both of them passing out, conveniently forgetting about the alarm clock sitting innocently next to the now messy bed, occupied by a feisty red head and a clever blonde.

* * *

**So Kit are you gonna wake up or are you gonna sleep all day**, Kurama chuckled in Naruto's head, the image of the demon appearing in his mind, curled up and one eye opened. As usual Naruto had forgotten wear he was and if he was still alive. He down at the huge demon, from where he normally was, at the top of the fox's head, looking into the demon's open eye.

_'Sorry, but I need an update Kyuu,'_ Naruto yawned on top of the beasts head, sleep still in his eyes, as Kurama rolled his red ones, sighing at his jailers density. ' **_Must run in the family_**' the fox grumbled to himself, looking up at Naruto

**Academy. Late. To sum it up, look forward to an anger Reiko**, Kurama grumbled, chuckling as he saw Naruto's eyes widen and the blonde squeal, snapping awake, shaking the red head next to him out of her slumber.

" WHA-" she nearly shouted in his face but then realized, " Wait... Are we?" She looked at Naruto, her eyes widening as he nodded. "LATE!" She shouted grabbing her blue scarf, then shamelessly threw on a black shirt with two orange stripes down the side , and some black pants on. She nearly pulled her hair out as she combed it and put a black barrette in, holding her waist-length red head back as she speed out of the room. Naruto, pulled on a black shirt with his clan symbol on the back, and some black pants, not caring about the mess on top of his head, realizing that Reiko forgot her shoes and grabbed them along with his, vanishing in a flash of yellow.

* * *

Reiko entered the classroom shoeless and breathless, Naruto appearing behind her, handing her her shoes, which she quick pulled on as she caught her breath. The class stared at the two children, wondering why they where fifteen minutes late, and why the guy looked a lot like the kid who ran away five years ago.

" Only fifteen minutes" she mumbled victoriously, her red hair frizzing out a bit as she dragged Naruto to two open desks in the very front row. She slid into her desk, then looked up at the frightened white haired ninja trembling in her presence. Reiko grinned widely as she saw the fear in the teacher's eyes.

" Hey now, is that you runt?" She giggled as the one with the scar down his face looked from her, to Mizuki, then to her again. He stared at Naruto, then shook his head as he motioned them forward. Reiko jumped over her desk, and Naruto did the same, both standing frighteningly still in front of everyone. Reiko raised her hand in a peace sign before speaking.

" My name is Hoshiko Kuro, my dream is to learn the names of all Nine Tailed beasts, and befriend them all." She stated simply, making the class stare. Naruto didn't waste any time after she introduced herself, and quickly drew attention to himself.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my dream is to protect my clans sealing Jutsu and hopefully rebuild the Uzumaki name, along with crushing one of the three remaining Uchiha. My biggest dream is to become Hokage and protect to Hidden Leaf village." The class stared at the two as they took their seats, a glaring raven looking at Naruto with venom in his black eyes.

" Alright Hoshiko, Naruto tell us what you specialize in" the scar teacher said looking at Reiko first, making her twitch. She reluctantly stood up cracking her knuckles grinning madly, making the scar teacher, and the rest of the class shiver.

" My specialities? Well, those would be kenjutsu, ninjutsu, Onijutsu, and crushing people's skulls with my strength" she grinned before lighting up again, her eyes widening " I also specialize in wind and fire Jutsus, along with a summoning animal from my clan" she finished sitting down, Naruto taking her place as the one standing up.

" I specialize in kenjutsu, ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Onijutsu, along with my shadow clones. My chakra nature is strongly wind, though I do have all chakra element natures" He thought for a moment before speaking again. " My summoning animal is the same as Hoshiko's" he sat down and waited for the history lesson they were about to give when they had bursted in, he already knew that they were talking about Kyuubi, but Kurama wanted to see what they taught about the nasty event involving that insane Uchiha, Madara.

" A-alright, moving on let's continue the lesson about the Kyuubi and Yondaime, as you know, the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime-" Naruto and Kurama both snorted this remark, Reiko just giggled girlishly as Iruka stared at them, his eyes narrowing.

" Would you like to say something?" Iruka questioned and Naruto popped up, his eyes turning red as he faced Reiko, who had taped a piece of paper saying 'Forth' on her back as she faced Naruto, both of them on the desks facing off.

" I am the Kyuubi! Grrrr!" Naruto growled playfully at Reiko who pulled out a blue piece of paper in her hand, from her desk, and made a whoosh sound, and she crumbled it up. Her gray eyes had turned more blue in the light, her red hair spiking from her own wind Jutsu.

" I am the Forth Hokage! I will kill you!" She snapped back playfully, throwing the blue paper at Naruto's face, landing smack dab in the middle of his forehead. " Rasengan!" She shouted as Naruto fell off the desk twitching madly, and his ' Oh nooooooo''s could be heard in the back round as Reiko stood on the desk victoriously, then suddenly fell over on top of Naruto.

" Heart Attack" she mumbled as she fell on top of Naruto, both of them bursting out laughing, even the Kyuubi chuckled at their childish plat. The children of the class glared at them for making fun of the Forth Hokage, Iruka, stunned that the two new students would do such a disrespectful act.

" We do not treat the person who has done so much for us-" Iruka was cut off by Naruto's fierce look of anger as Iruka spoke, and was silenced as Naruto stood, and helped Reiko up, how also glared at Iruka, like he didn't understand a thing. Reiko muttered something to Naruto and Naruto gave her a curt nod as he glared at Iruka.

" What did the Forth ever do for you? Sure, he saved the village, but did you ever stop and think about how it affects the person that was used to be the cause of this tranquil life the children of this village live? Did you ever stop and think about how much hatred goes towards a demon? When they have done nothing? Do you know how much it hurts to be alone?" The duck butt narrowed his eyes at this " Do you know the pain someone feels for being ignored for breathing the same air? To dare touch the ground your shinobi clans walk on? To simply exist?" Naruto questioned harshly as Reiko pulled him down to his seat whispering something in his ear to calm him down as the class stared at him, the pinky, Sakura, grinned, popping up at pointing at Naruto.

" What would you know about being alone!? Sasuke-kun has been alone for years!" She shouted, making Reiko closed her eyes with disgust, the same look on her face when she turned around, a sad look on her face.

" Try being alone since the day you were born, then being shunned. Your precious Sasuke is a Teme with no respect for others, and is lower than trash. You acknowledge him, but he ignores you. And even after all that, how can you still even look at his worthless face?" Reiko turned back to the front putting her head on her desk, nodding off into sleep, as Naruto did the same, completly ignoring the outside world. Just as they had done for so many years, and they weren't going to let some fangirl ruin it.

* * *

**So that's chapter 5! Tell me what you, think and I'm sorry for cutting it so short, many apologies!**


End file.
